Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by Starlight623
Summary: Sara convinces Leonard to meet her family. This goes right along with my other story "Lost and Found." I make mention of this dinner in that story, and this is the expanding of that. But it stands alone too.


"It doesn't have to be awkward," she says, pulling her hair up.

"You're kidding, right? The Police Captain and the ADA and the convicted criminal. It sounds like the beginning to a bad joke," he replies.

"Don't worry about it. My dad doesn't have the world's cleanest past and neither does Laurel. I certainly don't! So it's going to be fine. Besides, Gideon wiped your record. Technically, you aren't convicted anymore."

Leonard sighs. "Sara, you know they already hate me."

"Sure, but you'll win them over."

His mouth opens to form a reply, but shuts in surprise. He didn't really expect her to agree that they hated him.

"Listen, it's going to be fine. Just let them get to know you," she says.

"You and I have two very different definitions of fine."

He pulls on his coat and holds hers up as well.

"Just leave the cold gun here," she jokes.

"I can't have a weapon?" he returns.

"You're on your own there," she says with a smile as she walks away.

He can only shake his head.

When they arrive at Laurel's apartment, Leonard is already sweating.

"Would you calm down? Daddy can sense fear," Sara kids as she opens the door. "We're here!"

"There's my girl!" Quentin says as he comes to greet them. "How are you, baby?"

"Good, Daddy. This is Leonard."

Leonard sticks out his hand, hoping he's doing this right. Formal introductions aren't something he's used to.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Lance."

Quentin looks at Leonard's hand and back to his face. He tentatively shakes his hand. "Yeah, you as well, Leonard." And with that, he turns back into the apartment.

"See? That was fine," Sara says as she follows her father.

"Again, different definitions of fine," Leonard mumbles as he goes after her.

"Hey, Sis!" Laurel calls from the kitchen. Sara hurries to greet her and Leonard lags behind. "So, you're finally bringing a guy home, eh?"

"Yep. Laurel, this is Leonard. Len, this is my sister."

"Nice to meet you, Laurel," Leonard replies as politely as he can sound.

"Same here, Leonard. I've heard _so_ much about you," Laurel teases.

"Seriously? Ignore her, Leonard. Laurel's just being a bitch," Sara says, teasing her sister back.

"Hey! She _has_ talked about you constantly! Sara, go set the table, please."

Laurel waves Sara away as she checks on the meal.

"Thank you for having us, by the way," Leonard says, attempting to break some of the tension.

Laurel sets down the spoon she's holding and turns to Leonard. "Look, it comes down to this: My sister means the world to me and she's taught me several ways to kill a man slowly."

"Noted."

"She trusts you, and that's fantastic. But I don't know you. I do know what I've heard about you, both the good and the bad. So, let's just say that I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you hurt my sister…"

"If I was ever stupid enough to hurt your sister, I'm certain you'd have to get in line behind her for my ass kicking."

Just then, Sara returns. "How are my favorite people getting along?"

"Peachy," is all Leonard can reply.

"Well, dinner is ready!" Laurel says with forced cheer. "Let's go sit down!"

Dinner begins quietly until Quentin speaks up. "So, Snart, I hear you used to be a criminal."

Silverware clinks against the dishes.

"Daddy!" Sara yells.

"What? It's the truth, right? I'm just trying to get to know the guy."

Sara puts her head in her hands and Leonard focuses on his plate. He can almost feel the stress radiating off of Sara and knows that if she's not careful, the bloodlust could make her say or do something she would regret.

He looks Quentin right in the eye. "Yes, that was me. I'm certain you know all about it since you've probably dug up all you could on my past. But I can tell you that now, I'm doing my best to not be that guy. I want to be the best I can be for your daughter. She's my everything."

Sara lifts her head and smiles. She can't believe those words came from his mouth.

From the expressions of the other Lances, they can't believe it either.

"Well, that's … that's good to know," Quentin says, unsure of the next thing to say.

Eventually, the conversation does turn to safer subjects: the next basketball game between Star City and Central City, a good-natured competition of Team Flash versus Team Arrow, and some basic conversation of what Sara and Leonard do aboard the Waverider.

Before long, the evening is over and the Legends are about to leave.

Quentin stops Leonard. "You take care of my baby, you hear? I still have connections." He sticks his hand out to Leonard, who is shocked, but grateful and shakes it.

"I do my best."

"See that you do. And … call me Quentin."

Leonard can only nod.

Laurel hugs her sister and then turns to Leonard. "My sister loves you, I can see that. If you make her happy, then I'm happy." And in a surprise to everyone, she pulls him into a hug … where she whispers, "But I can still kill you."

She pulls back and winks at him. Leonard isn't sure if she's serious or joking at this point, so he's certainly going to be careful with that one.

"Thanks again, guys. We'll hopefully see you soon," Sara says as they walk out the door.

The ride to the Waverider is quiet, but comfortably so.

Once they're in their room, Sara prepares for the worst, but hopes for the best.

"Sooooo…. That wasn't so bad, right?"

"I think you're family loves you and wants what's best for you, so we have that in common," he tells her. "And I think someday we'll be fine."

"Maybe our definitions of fine match now."

He can only roll his eyes at her.


End file.
